This invention relates generally to a composite bed cover and, more particularly, to a cover that provides sleeping comfort while simplifying bed making operations.
Sheets are used extensively to both enhance sensual comfort and prevent soilage of other heavier bedding. Generally, a bottom sheet is used to cover a mattress and a top sheet is used between the bottom sheet and covering pieces such as blankets, comforters, quilts, spreads, etc. Although improving comfort and reducing laundry requirements, the use of a top sheet does introduce certain disadvantages. For example, bed making is complicated by the requirement for proper alignment between and positioning of the plural articles usually functioning as bed covers.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved bed cover that alleviates problems associated with prior bedding combinations.